


Never Again

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dark, Dubious Ethics, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Castiel takes what is his.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from a fic I might work on one day... I might not. However, the scene wanted to be written. So there you have it.

He entered him as swiftly and silently as he had entered his tent. Dean turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut, digging his fingers into the sheets he was lying on just as his straw-coloured tunic with slits on either side was pushed up and his legs were spread apart.

He remained motionless and silent, biting the inside of his cheek so as not to let out a single sound and cursing his body for betraying him by being so accommodating and providing all the slick in the world to make the penetration smooth and pleasurable.

“Dean.”

A shiver shot through Dean’s body at the sound of that deep, gravelly voice. His heart began to beat fast in his chest but he showed no other sign of having heard the voice that had led him to his ruin.

“Dean, look at me.”

It was a command, punctuated by a hand painfully grasping his hair and tugging his head upwards.

Dean opened his eyes and glared at the man fucking him against his will and forcing him to look at him as he did so.

“What do you want, Castiel?” he growled, spitting the man’s name with all the venom that had sipped through his soul at his horrific betrayal.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, still holding him by the hair. “The sooner you accept your position, the better for all of us,” he said calmly, letting go of Dean’s hair in favour of gripping his ankles, pressing his bent legs to his chest and pushing inside. 

“You bear my mark.”

Dean snarled like a wild animal when the other man aligned one of his hands with the dark red imprint of his palm etched just below one of Dean’s shoulders.

“You carry my child.” He pressed the other hand to Dean’s abdomen. It burnt where it touched him. “You are mine, Dean. That is why I am taking you to my castle where you you will be staying with me from now on.”

Dean glared at him even more. “You can do whatever you want with me,” he hissed. “You can take me wherever you want. You can keep me in your bed and use my body however you want. You can put as many children in me as you want. But after what you did? I will never be yours, Castiel. Never again.”

He spat him in the face and was rewarded by a resounding slap across the face.

“I saved you from a life worth than death,” snapped Castiel. “You should be grateful. You should show me some respect.”

Dean laughed. “I lost everything because of you and your honeyed words, traitor. I’d rather be dead than be yours!”

Castiel pulled out of him and came, marking him with his release.

“Clean yourself up, Dean. You look like a filthy whore.” He opened the tent. “You will be dining with me, my wife and my daughter tonight,” he added as an afterthought. “I wish to properly introduce you. So make yourself presentable.”


End file.
